


Loki Addams

by theoneandonlymagiscientist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, Invincible Addams Family, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, The Addams Family adopts Loki, the author knows very little about marvel so any corrections are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlymagiscientist/pseuds/theoneandonlymagiscientist
Summary: Loki arrives at the Addams mansion one Thursday while being chased by the Kree. He is promptly adopted by the entire family.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. Just Another Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyril/gifts), [SlytherinQueen03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen03/gifts).



> Inspired by a comment by SlytherinQueen03 on Kyril's "Taken In" (an excellent Marvel/Good Omens Loki adoption story, go read it please)
> 
> I know very little about the MCU, so feel free to correct me on anything there. Concrit is always welcome!

Strange things had always happened in and around the Addams mansion. A god crashing into their gate? Just another Tuesday.  
Well, it was actually Thursday, but close enough.  
Gomez Addams peered out the window. "Tish, come quickly. There seems to be a man at our gate."  
Morticia looked over his shoulder. "A god, if I'm not mistaken."  
"How can you tell?"  
"A certain…" Morticia waved her hand vaguely, "feeling."  
Gomez noticed the god shaking the bars before putting his back to the gate to face rapidly approaching shadowy figures. "Tish, he's in danger!"  
"Then we must help him," Morticia observed.  
Gomez snatched a sword from the wall and bounded down the stairs. Morticia followed more slowly, shaking her head and smiling.

\-----

Loki would get no help from the inhabitants of the house. He turned to face his attackers.  
Normally, he would not even have tried to seek sanctuary in a mortal home, but he had seen the magic around this one. Whoever lived there would not be endangered by his presence.  
He summoned his magic; though it was weak enough he knew he'd lose, he was determined to go out fighting.  
One of the Kree reached for him, and something flew past Loki's ear into its chest. Dimly, he registered a satisfied laugh behind him.  
"Did you see that, Tish?" a male voice called. "Right in the heart!"  
"Well done, _mi amour_ ," a serene female voice said.  
"Oh, Tish, that's French!"  
"Gomez." The female voice, Tish, sharpened ever so slightly. "The god is still in danger."  
It took Loki a second to register that she'd called him a god with no reason to believe he was anything more than human.  
"Yes, of course!" the man exclaimed. "Thing!"  
A moment later, the gate gave way behind Loki, and he half fell backwards. A man leapt to where he had been, stabbing at the Kree with what looked like a fencing foil. And _laughing_.  
"Come with me."  
Loki looked up to see a tall, vampiric-looking woman looking at him, seemingly unaware of the fight.  
"Unless you would prefer to stay out here?" The woman raised an eyebrow, glancing at the fight, then at the dark, forbidding house behind her.  
Loki almost refused before remembering why he'd chosen this house in the first place. He pushed himself to his feet, looking at the fight. The man didn't seem to realize he was outnumbered. "I- I can stay, and help."  
The woman followed his gaze and laughed. "Oh, no, Gomez has got that under control."  
"Ask Lurch to make me a sandwich," the man called. "I'm working up quite an appetite. Hah!"  
Loki stared. The man, Gomez, did not look like he was winning.  
Not losing, surprisingly. Just… not winning.  
"Is he all right?" Loki asked.  
"He's an Addams," the woman said, looking at Gomez fondly. "Oh, my name is Morticia Addams. Gomez is my husband. Do come in for lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets the Addams children.

Loki stayed silent, mind buzzing, as Morticia led him into the house, introduced him to an old woman and an intimidatingly tall man whose names he promptly forgot, and sat him down at a table with a large sandwich.  
“Eat it,” the old woman cackled, adding, “You look like you need it.”  
Unnerved, Loki picked up the sandwich– then put it down when he heard a scream.  
“Is something wrong?” he asked. None of his companions had reacted, so he was less sure than he might have been. In a normal household, a scream would have been cause for alarm; here, perhaps their _doorbell_ screamed.  
“Oh, that’s only the children playing,” Morticia said.   
A horrific yell, followed by what sounded scarily like a death gurgle. An extremely loud one.  
“...are they all right?” Loki asked.  
The old woman cackled. “They’re Addamses!”  
“Lurch, please tell the children it’s time for lunch,” Morticia said. “Then see if Gomez needs any help.”  
The tall man, evidently named Lurch, nodded once and set off. Moments later, a small, dark-haired boy burst through the door, yelling, “PUGSLEY STOLE MY GUILLOTINE!”  
“It was mine first!” an older boy complained as he entered.  
“Guillotines are too obvious,” the teenage girl following him said in a monotone. “Poison is always the best way.”  
Morticia clapped her hands sharply. “Children, we have a visitor! These are my children, Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert. Children, this is… I don’t believe I caught your name.”  
“Loki,” said Loki. “Of Asgard.”  
“Nice to meet you.” The older boy, Pugsley, stuck out a hand. Loki looked at it. It was covered in what might have been only dirt.  
He shook the child's fingertips.  
The girl, Wednesday, regarded him coolly. “You use knives.”  
“Yes,” Loki admitted, startled. How did she know?  
“Poison doesn’t leave marks.”  
“Wednesday’s going through her poison phase,” Morticia explained.   
“This is normal here?” Loki inquired.  
"Pubert's learning how to use a guillotine," Wednesday said.  
Loki looked at the youngest child. " _How_ old is Pubert?"  
"Five," Morticia said proudly.  
"You're letting a _five-year-old_ use a _guillotine_?" Loki asked.  
"Got a problem with that?" asked Wednesday.  
Loki opened his mouth to say yes, in fact he _did_ have a problem with small children playing with sharp objects… then closed it. How old had he been when he started learning about knives?  
"They're very careful," Morticia said. She turned to the children. "Children, where do we put knives?"  
"In each other," the children chorused obediently.  
"Good children," Morticia praised. She looked back at Loki. "See?"  
"...no," said Loki. "No. Knives do not belong in your siblings. No."  
"Why were the ugly guys chasing you?" Pugsley asked, peering out the window.   
Wednesday looked over his shoulder. "They're leaving."  
"Leaving?" Loki leapt to his feet, rushing to the window. "But there were at least a dozen of them!" _How could two men defeat over a dozen Kree?_   
But there it was: Gomez and Lurch walking toward the house unhurt, Gomez cheering and waving a fencing foil around. The Kree had vanished.  
Loki spun around, racing out of the room, out of the house, and skidding to a stop in front of Gomez. "How did you do that?" he demanded.  
"Do what?" Gomez asked, looking sincerely puzzled.  
Loki gestured at the gate. "How did you get rid of the Kree?"  
"Is that what they're called?" Gomez shrugged. "They were enthusiastic opponents, at first! But they ran away. Quite unsportsmanlike." He sounded mildly put out by that.  
 _This family is so strange_ , Loki thought. Gomez got rid of the Kree, something _Loki_ could not do, and he only complained that they ran away.  
...then again, _Gomez got rid of the Kree_.  
“May I stay for a day or two?” Loki asked.  
“A day or two?” Gomez laughed. “Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do try to guess which line I wrote while babysitting today and immediately regretted writing _while babysitting_. It's my favorite line ^_^


End file.
